Accidents Happen (transcript)
'''"Accidents Happen" '''is the second episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description After Maraya trips over her teacher Ms. Sherrit's foot, Ms. Carolyn and Maraya's three best friends Ashley, Carmen, and Novalee must make Maraya feel better and teach her how amazing she is as a girl with autism. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the bus loading zone. As soon as Maraya opens one of the double doors that led to the bus loading zone, her friends Carmen and Novalee say goodbye to her) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya! See you tomorrow! Maraya: Bye, Carmen. Bye, Novalee. I'll see you tomorrow too. (When Maraya was about to continue walking to her bus, her friends stop her) Carmen: Wait, Maraya. Before you leave, can we give you a hug? Maraya: Of course. (All three of them start hugging together and then Maraya continues walking to her bus) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya! See you tomorrow! Maraya (not seen): Bye! I'll see you tomorrow too. (Maraya is then seen walking to her bus, but on her way, she trips over Ms. Sherrit's foot) Maraya: Whoa! Oof! (After she falls down, her stuff falls down too. Then she starts to cry) Maraya: (crying) Carmen and Novalee (gasps): Maraya! (Suddenly, they run over to Maraya, who's crying) Novalee: Maraya, are you okay? Maraya (crying): No. I'm not. Carmen: Maraya, do you want us to tell Ms. Carolyn? Maraya: Yes. Carmen: Okay. We'll be back in a second. Come on, Novalee. (As Carmen and Novalee run to Maraya's bus, the setting changes to the inside of Maraya's bus. Her bus driver, Ms. Carolyn, is seen reading a book until she hears Carmen and Novalee yell out her name) Carmen and Novalee (not seen): Ms. Carolyn, Ms. Carolyn! (When she hears them yell her name, she takes off her reading glasses and puts her book away as she turns around) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, what do you two girls want? And where on Earth is Maraya at? Carmen: Maraya's out there, crying. Novalee: Yeah, because she hurt herself. Ms. Carolyn: Well, if she hurt herself, then I better see what's wrong with her. Carmen: Come on, Ms. Carolyn. See for yourself. (She and Novalee help her get up from her seat as she follows Carmen and Novalee outside. The setting then changes back to where Maraya is as Ms. Carolyn calls her name) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya. (But Maraya doesn't notice her name being called, so Ms. Carolyn calls her name again) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya. (When her name was being called again, she looks up and sees that Ms. Carolyn is here for her) Ms. Carolyn: I'm here for you, Maraya. Are you okay? Maraya: No, I'm not. Ms. Carolyn: Well, don't worry. I'll make you all better. Now, let me help you get up. (She tries to get Maraya up, but then she falls on her bottom again) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, I don't want to get myself up. I want someone to get me off the ground, like if I'm lifted up. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, I get it now. And I know the perfect people who can help you up. (yelling) Julie, Faye. Come here! Ms. Julie: What is it, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I want you and Faye to help get Maraya off the ground and take her to my bus so I can make her feel better. Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Julie, you lift her by the top, and Faye, you lift her by the bottom. Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye: Okay. Ms. Carolyn: Now, on the count of three, lift her up and give her to me. Ready? One, two, three! (They start to lift her up as they gave her to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Julie. Thank you, Faye. You are awesome. Ms. Julie: No problem, Carolyn. Bye! (As Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye walk away, Ms. Carolyn says goodbye back) Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye! Thanks a lot! (to Maraya) Come on, Maraya. Let's make you better. (She starts walking to her bus with Maraya in her arms. The scene changes to where they get on her bus) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya. So tell me. Where on yourself did you hurt? Maraya: My knees and my hands. Ms. Carolyn: Okay. Not to worry, I'll make you better. (She grabs her first aid kit and puts it down so she can look to see how bad Maraya's wounds are) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, let's see how bad your wounds are. (When she looks at Maraya's wounds, she turns away) Maraya: How bad are they? Really bad? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Yep. Maraya (gasps): Oh no! They do look bad. Ms. Carolyn: But don't worry. I'll make it feel better. (She opens up her first aid kit and finds a cotton ball and some liquid as she pours some of the liquid on the cotton ball and begins to clean up one of Maraya's wounds) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Now all I have to do is to put a band-aid on it and then we'll be done. (She is then seen putting a band-aid on Maraya's wound) Ms. Carolyn: There. We're done. Maraya: Uh, Ms. Carolyn. I still see some of the wound. Ms. Carolyn: Well, not to worry. (She is seen putting more band-aids on Maraya's knees) Ms. Carolyn: There. I think I got all the wounds hidden. Maraya: No, you didn't, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Huh? Maraya: You still hadn't fixed my hands. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. (So she starts to fix Maraya's hands until the end of it) Ms. Carolyn: There. I think we got everything. Check again to see if we did. (Maraya checks both of her knees and sees that they're fixed) Maraya: Yep. We did. Ms. Carolyn: Great. Then my work here is done. (She puts her first aid kit up as she continues to look out for her students. In the meantime, she sees Maraya's three best friends come) Ashley, Carmen and Novalee: Hi, Maraya! Maraya: Hi, girls! Carmen: We've come to give you your stuff. Novalee: Here's your backpack, Maraya. (She puts her backpack down) Ashley (not seen): And here's your lunchbox. (She puts her lunchbox down with where her backpack is) Carmen (not seen): And here's your smartphone. Maraya: Thank you for getting my stuff, girls. All girls: You're welcome. (Then they turn to Ms. Carolyn and ask her how Maraya was doing) Carmen: Ms. Carolyn, how is Maraya doing? Ms. Carolyn: Maraya's doing fine. Novalee: Is she alright? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. She's alright. Novalee: Phew. What a relief. Ashley: So, Maraya. Do your knees still hurt? Maraya: A little, but because these wounds are big, they'll take about a month to heal themselves back to normal. Ashley: Oh, okay. Ms. Carolyn: Girls, thank you for making Maraya a little better. All girls: You're welcome, Ms. Carolyn. (to Maraya) Goodbye, Maraya! Hope you feel better soon! Maraya: Thanks, girls! See you tomorrow! All girls: Okay. See you tomorrow too, Maraya. Bye! Maraya: Bye! (to Ms. Carolyn) Uh, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes? Maraya: I got to ask you a question. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, ask me anything. I'll be happy to help you out. Maraya: Am I bad? Ms. Carolyn: No, Maraya. Of course you're not a bad girl. In fact, I think you're amazing. Maraya: Really? Do you think I'm that amazing? Ms. Carolyn: Mm-hmm. I think you're amazing, whether you have autism or not. Maraya: Aw, Ms. Carolyn. Thanks a lot. You are the best! Ms. Carolyn: No problem. Now, let's wait on our other students and then we'll rock and roll. Maraya: Yay! (The scene zooms out of the bus loading zone and then it fades out, which causes it to come to an end) Characters *Maraya *Carmen *Novalee *Ashley *Ms. Julie *Ms. Faye *Ms. Sherrit (non-speaking) *Ms. Carolyn Trivia *These are the first appearances for the characters Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye. *The characters Ashley, Ms. Julie and Ms. Faye didn't speak very much in this episode. *The character Ms. Sherrit never spoke in this episode. *This is the first time that Maraya cries in this series. Category:List of Episodes Category:My School Life (Season 1) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes